Reaper Effect
by Topshoteffect
Summary: In 2157, Humanity was busy opening Relays, trying to explore the Galaxy. At the same time, in a nearby galaxy, the UNSC may be about to engage in the second Human-Covenant war. Will the UNSC and the Alliance be able to help each other, or will both fall to the reapers and Covenant?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. Criticism is appreciated.**

Reaper Effect Ch. 1: Eden Prime

 _Spinning, Twirling, falling. All of these can be used to describe what is happening to me right now. But the best one of all? Free. Free fall training was part of my rehabilitation. As was advanced hand-to-hand combat training, and weapons training. Come to think of it, there has been a lot of training. The oddest training of all was 0-G combat training, and training in repelling borders. Its almost as if I am being groomed to go to war._

Shepard was falling through the air of Eden Prime. As he fell, he noticed the escorts his savior had following him. 5 in total, the Commandos had armor similar to the Asari, weapons of the Turians, and were human. If the rumors about who saved him were accurate, then the fact that there were non-humans involved was very surprising. Cerberus was known for being very Anti-Alien and Pro-Human.

The most interesting point of all wasn't the alien hardware that these commandoes seemed to be sporting. Or even the Dreadnought that was used to get the shuttles in system before leaving. The most interesting point was the shear size of the fleet Shepard had seen when he awoke from the trip from the medical station. There was cruisers and frigates, and if his eyes could be trusted, 4 Dreadnoughts. Cerberus wasn't the terrorist organization Shepard was briefed on, but an army that was prepping for

As he fell, he noticed a black smudge on the horizon. He flipped over and glanced at his escorts, and motioned towards the swarms. "Shepard to team, we have something coming in about 1 o'clock. Keep an eye on it, we are almost to the ground, and I don't want to be here when they get here." The closest commando, a human named Alex, nodded, and altered his fall to put himself between the swarm and Shepard. "Shepard to Shuttle. We are going to need a pick up soon. Be advised, we have what appears to be a swarm of insects coming our way." "Roger Shepard, beginning our... Wait, we have a ship on sensors. It doesn't match any known alliance ship specifications. It appears to be a cruiser class. Its profile matches the... Oh god, begin evasive maneuv.." Static cut in at this time . A glance over his shoulder confirmed that the shuttle was definitely coming towards them, along with the back up shuttle. Only issue is that the shuttles were falling in pieces.

"Shepard to team. Our ride is currently disintegrating in the atmosphere. We are going to head to the colony, and hope that we get there before those bugs do." With a few clicks on the mike, he knew that his team had heard him. Shepard flipped back over, and noticed that the ground was 2 miles closer. In the distance, the swarm was approaching the Northern edge of the colony, and gunfire could be heard coming from the East. With a glance at his altimeter, Shepard knew he had little time to make a decision.

"Team, deploy wings, and head for the southern edge. We can find cover there." 4 clicks came over the com, and a channel opened. "Shepard, this is Alex. Those bugs don't look natural. Be advised, we do not have any heavy weapons, and our suits only have 30 minutes of oxygen once sealed." With that knowledge, Shepard surveyed the colony for any buildings that look decent. After glancing at the swarm, Shepard connected his wings to his armor, and turned towards the south. As they approached the ground, tracers started flying from some of the buildings.

"Shepard to team. We have hostiles, 2 klicks to the East. Stay within line of sight, and don't take any unnecessary risks. Cerberus will surely send a ship to pick us up. We just need to hold out against who ever that is until they arrive, and pray that they get here soon." When he didn't hear all 4 of the clicks, he flipped over to glance at his team, and he noticed that 2 of them hadn't deployed their wings. After activating his helmet magnification, he flipped back over, and the group of 4 made for one of the buildings that wasn't shooting at them as 2 bodies plummeted towards the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Big shout out to all those who liked my first publication. And a very sincere apology for the delay to all my readers who enjoyed this enough to keep an eye out for chapter 2. I am currently in school, and work may start soon. I will try to post once every week if not sooner. All your reviews made me smile, and convinced me to do a second chapter. Mostly Canon, but an OC may develop here.**

Master Chief glanced out of the viewport of the UNSC Destroyer Indomitable. While they were still 12 hours out from their destination, Chief and the other Spartans of Blue Team were getting suited up. Kelly, the Rabbit of Blue Team, was the first to say anything regarding their assignment. "Being the heroes of the war, I really thought we would be off baby sitting duty."

Fred shook his head. "Well, at least with baby sitting detail we don't need to worry about getting the planet blown from underneath us, right?" When no one responded, Fred's face became pale. "We still are at peace with the Covenant, right? John?" Master Chief moved over to Fred, tapped his shoulder guard, and then took his seat as the Indomitable captain walked up to the projector.

"At 1800 Last night, the Resolute and her battle group were to rendezvous with the Covenant CSO Long Night of Despair. When they arrived on scene, the Despair was ablaze, and several MAC rounds appear to have punctured her hull. Officially, there is no accusation levied against the UNSC, yet. Your mission is to board the Resolute and obtain firing logs to make sure we didn't fire those shots, and to obtain recordings to try and figure out who did fire those rounds. Our job is to get you in, get you out, and make sure that if the people who shot come back, they get a taste of how good this treaty has been for the UNSC. The Infinity is in system, but will be in orbit around Chi Ceti IV answering the colonial distress call. We can expect he along with her Strident to come and help if any undesirables show up. Any questions?" Silence was the Captains reply. "Very well Spartans, you drop in 3 hours. Dismissed." As one, the Spartans stood, saluted, and exited the briefing room.

Walking back, Kelly bumped Johns arm, and that alone spoke volumes to how worried she was. John nodded his head without looking, sharing the same sentiment. From the outside, it looked like the Spartans were 7' tall giants that never said a word, and for the most part they were. But for the Spartans, a single glance contained a monologue, and a touch, an entire conversation. This language developed on their home world of Reach. While not the planet the Spartans had been born on, but the planet where they grew up, trained, met their family, and lost a war. The war with the Covenant had been over for almost 6 years now, but every Spartan remembered just how bad the fighting had been. From Harvest to Reach, almost every planet had been glassed. Every planet bore the wrecks of countless UNSC and Covenant ships that served in the war. Millions of men and women had given their life to stop the covenant war machine, fighting for Earth or for Reach, planets they had never set foot on.

But that was years ago. Now, there was peace. The Covenant even had even helped to terraform the glassed worlds, and Humans now lived alongside Sangheili and Huragok. Human Ships now all had energy shielding, and upgraded deuterium fusion plants. All around, peace was good for humanity, but something had been brewing at ONI, and everyone could feel it. Reports had been coming in of covenant cities and ships being the target of terrorist attacks. Attacks had been getting bolder, and now a CSO had been severely damaged. If it was found out that the UNSC was behind these attacks, then the covenant could very well declare war.

As the Indomitable dropped out of slipspace, the spartans looked out of a viewport, and witnessed what could only be described as the end of Humanity. UNSC ships floated in pieces, and covenant vessels lay shattered in the abyss. As the Indomitable passed a frigate hull, 3 covenant ships exited slipspace near Chi Ceti IV and began to fire at the Infinity. The spartans watched on as the Infinity expelled her 10 frigate escorts, and begin to fight back. Slowly, each covenant ships shields fell, and then dispatched. Then the captain's voice came over the intercom. "Spartans, the mission has been scrubbed. We are to rendezvous with the Infinty, and then make best speed back to Earth. We are now at war with the covenant." 

**AN: I want to give a shout out to Queen Angela, she has agreed to be my beta for this story, and has been extremely helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey everyone, here is the third installment of the Reaper Effect.**_

* * *

"Everest to Shepard, we are in atmosphere and are reading several contacts near your position. Clean up the last of the hostiles and we can send a shuttle for extraction. Be advised, the cruiser has left orbit, and most of the hostiles in the colony have left with it." The message, while not entirely heard, was received by Shepard and his team. For countless hours fought back against waves of creatures that made the husks look like child's play. But they had held, and saved countless civilians as well. Now, with the alliance fleet in orbit, Shepard and his team could begin to push back against the horde, and take the fight to the creatures.

"Move it, we don't have all day" shouted Shepard, pressing forward towards the Alliance squad in the next courtyard. With a practiced precision, the 3 commandos sighted in on the hostiles, and approached the marines from their blind side. "Friendlies coming in, on your six" shouted one of the commandos, moving next to a marine who had just lost his shields. Shepard ran up to the Sergeant in charge of the squad as more and more of the collectors began to leave the courtyard. "Sergeant, my men have this. Pull yours back towards the FOB we have set up half a click to the south. We have 4 other squads there and shuttles inbound. Be ready for evac in 10." The sergeant stared at Shepard for a moment, then began to order his men back. Meanwhile, Shepard and his squad finished of the rest of the creatures, then looted as much ammo as they could from there fallen foes. Finally, they moved forward, pressing the attack against the creatures that had attacked the colony, hoping to recover the colonist that had been taken during the attack.

Block after block, Shepard and his team moved forward. The closer they got to the town center, the less colonists there were lying in the streets. Eventually, when they moved into the center of the colony, they found out why. The creatures were putting the human colonists into stasis pods, and then killing off the rest of the survivors. Before Shepard or his team could respond, the creatures spotted Shepard, and opened fire. With a dive, Shepard just managed to get out of the way of the blast. A scream pierced the air, and with a start, Shepard knew that one of his protectors was dead. Outnumbered and outgunned, Shepard knew the only way to survive this onslaught was to retreat. He glanced over at his two remaining guards, who were firing back at the creatures as fast as they could, sending as many bullets down range as they could hoping they could survive firepower of this magnitude. Finally a sound filled the battlefield, one Shepard had not heard in a long time. He looked over the plaza, and saw dozens of Husks charging at them.

From the block behind, a familiar voice was heard. "Switch to incendiary , focus fire on the husks." as one, several squads of Alliance Marines charged over the stairs that lead to the courtyard, and opened fire. One squad detached itself from the rest and ran up to Shepard, with a familiar face leading them,. "Commander, we need to get you to safety." Ashley Williams, one of the Saviors of the Citadel, and one of Shepard's best friends. One commando, a female by the name of Alia Turmen rushed over from her cover on the other side of the plaza. "Shepard is with us." She stated firmly, sliding into cover while firing over the barrier. Ashley looked over at the other commando, then back at Alia. "He is an alliance officer, and we are here to get him to safety. You want to help, be my guest." Alia glanced at the Alliance marines, then over at her only remaining squad member, then back at Ashley, and was about to reply, when a screaming filled the air. Ashley dove at Shepard and shouted "Incoming." An Alliance Shuttle plowed into the ground where they were just standing. The last of the creatures, noticing the distraction, turned and flew into the air, breaking cover and heading into the distance.

At a glance, it looked as though only Alliance were caught under the shuttle. That was until someone noticed the arm sticking out from underneath the shuttles main front engine. Alia noticed the arm, then looked away. "Shepard, we need to go, the Alliance has shuttles, and we have to get off planet, let's move." Shepard, after hearing this looked around for the final survivor of his squad. "What about..." Then he saw the arm, motionless beneath the shuttle. With a bow of his head, he nodded, and started jogging towards the FOB, Ashley with Alia following suit.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey everyone, dont forget to leave a review. As always, Thank you Queen Angela for being a wonderful Beta. Now, on to the real reason for this Authors Note. Alia needs a class and a personality. Send in your ideas on what class she should be, and whether or not Ashley should be the Romantic Interest for this story. PM me your ideas, I would love to hear from you.**_


	4. Author's Note

Hey, so, it seems like my Harry Potter fic has a lot more interest then this story, so this one will be going on hiatus until I finish that one, or get inspiration to continue this story. Thanks for your interest.


End file.
